1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water/drip-proof structure for an acoustic member which is suitably used for a digital camera, a cellular phone, a recorder and the like, and to an electronic apparatus having the water/drip-proof structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
A digital camera and a cellular phone having sound recording and reproducing function include a sound-generating member such as a speaker and a sound-collecting member such as a microphone. In this description, the sound-generating member and the sound-collecting member are collectively called an acoustic member. It is desired that the acoustic member has a water-proof function.
As means for providing the acoustic member with the water-proof function, a water-proof sheet or a drip-proof sheet is used as described in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 05-007390 and No. 10-210121 for example. The water-proof sheet or the drip-proof sheet is disposed such as to cover a sound hole. The sound hole is formed at a position opposed to a speaker or a microphone.
When the sound hole is formed at the position opposed to the speaker or the microphone, a water-proof sheet member having water resistance to a degree is required. In the known techniques described in the above documents, a microphone is disposed at a position opposed to the sound hole for example. Therefore, if water impinges directly on the sheet member from a direction opposed to the sheet member, the water seeps into the sheet member by the water pressure.
In order to prevent water from seeping into the sheet member, it is necessary to enhance the water resistance of the sheet member. To enhance the water resistance of the sheet member, it is required to increase the thickness of the sheet member, or to further reduce diameters of fine holes formed in the porous sheet.